


Day After Day

by narukamiyu



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Souyo Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: There was something about being in love that made you feel as if you were home.(Collection of stories for Souyo Week 2020.)
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Day After Day

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that the first prompt is a little late! between Father's Day and Cloudy, I chose the latter.
> 
> i'll tag the other characters if they appear more in the later chapters, i don't want to flood their character tags! hope you enjoy :3

Yu’s return to Inaba was heralded by clouds upon clouds, but he was determined that nothing would bring down his mood. Thanks to the early hour, the train was fairly empty despite the approaching holidays. He had tucked himself away into a window seat near the back, his eyes half-lidded as they trailed after the familiar scenery speeding past.

When the speaker overhead announced the stop of Yasoinaba, Yu shook himself into alertness and rose to his feet, grabbing his bag from the seat next to him. He could feel his heart starting to beat faster in anticipation as the train slowed. Only a few months had passed since he’d last seen his friends and family, but they had seemed to drag on after all the excitement that had taken place in September. He’d kept in touch with them, of course, but seeing them in person would be an entirely different matter. 

The door of the train hissed open, and his eyes immediately sought out the group of people who were waiting for him. They were hard to miss in the first place, with how much of a presence they had and how sparse the others in the station were. Yu found himself smiling as he hurried toward them, feeling a strange sense of relief at seeing them safe and gathered here, despite the fact that there were no obvious threats left in Inaba. 

The first to greet him was Nanako, who hugged him tightly with a cry of “Big bro!” He laughed softly as he dropped his bag to lift her into his arms. Once he set her down with a pat on the head, he straightened to see that the others pretty much had him surrounded. 

“Good to see you, Yu. Have you gotten taller?” His uncle eyed him critically before smiling. He was, in fact, now taller than Dojima; he had no idea how to feel about that.

Kanji and Naoto both greeted him with a warm embrace, which he returned wholeheartedly. He already knew that Yukiko and Chie were helping out at the inn since reservations had flooded in for the holiday season, and Rise was set to arrive the next day. So where were the other two…?

“SENSEI!”

Yu had two seconds of warning before Teddie bounded into the station and tackled him, almost knocking him down. The bear was bawling, though no actual tears seemed to be coming out. “I missed you _so_ beary much, Sensei!”

“You saw him just a few months ago! Don’t be so melodramatic.”

Yu looked up, a grin forming on his face. Yosuke was here, his hair mussed from the motorbike helmet that he had presumably been wearing. He didn’t let his gaze fall away, even as Teddie let him go and huffed loudly.

“You’re one to talk, Yosuke! You were whining and moaning about how you couldn’t _wait_ until Sensei —”

“Okay, okay!” Yosuke was clearly embarrassed, but he wasn’t denying it. When Yu took a step toward him, Yosuke immediately gave him his full attention. “Hey. Welcome home, partner.”

He was sure that he was going to say something along the lines of _It’s good to be back_ or _I missed you_. Instead, his mind went blank, and he wrapped his arms around his best friend in a tentative hug. 

Yu could hear him exhale in surprise, but he quickly returned the hug rather than tensing up as Yu had almost feared he would. The embrace was different from the last one they’d had, when Yosuke had been sobbing his eyes out while Yu tried to comfort him. This one was less desperate, more affectionate. 

A moment passed, and snickering reached their ears. Yosuke hurriedly stepped back, his face flushed red. Naoto was shaking her head in amusement, while Kanji gave Yosuke a good-natured shove. “Leave some for the rest of us, will ya?”

As Yosuke stammered out a reply, Dojima hefted Yu's bag despite his protests. “Looks like it’s going to rain soon. I’ll get the car ready, and you can catch up with your friends. Just don’t take so long that you get drenched!”

“Speakin’ of catching up...we have that party at Yosuke-senpai’s house on Christmas, yeah?” Kanji had a somewhat wistful look in his eyes. “It’ll be nice to have everyone back together.”

Naoto nodded. “I agree. It has been so busy for everyone lately, myself included.” She turned to face Yosuke. “Let us know if you need any more assistance in setting things up.”

“Huh? Y-yeah, got it.” Before he could say more, Teddie puffed out his chest proudly.

“I’ve been helping lots! This party’s going to be a blast!”

“I look forward to it,” Yu told him. He really was happy to be here, and he’d gladly agree to anything that his friends suggested, even if it was something ridiculous like swimming in the river in this weather.

Well...maybe that was going a bit too far. He’d rather not catch a cold during his vacation. 

Nanako tugged at his hand reluctantly. “We should go, big bro. Dad’s waiting for us.”

She was right. Enough minutes had passed for Dojima to get settled in the car and for the clouds overhead to grow even heavier. He gave his friends a short wave, knowing that they would see each other tomorrow or even later today but still hesitating to part with them. 

“You must be tired from your long trip, Senpai. You should go home and rest for a bit.” 

“Yeah! We’ll text you our plans later.” 

“Farewell, Sensei! Teddie will be waiting for your return, again!”

Yu laughed softly as he and Nanako headed toward the car while his friends went separate ways. As he reached to open the passenger door, however, a voice called out his name.

Yosuke was running toward him, his unusual silence from before lifted. When their eyes met, there was a gleam of _something_ in his eyes, though Yu was too distracted by everything else to parse out what it was. “Yosuke? What’s up?”

He took a deep, calming breath before seemingly coming to a decision. “Would you like to spend Christmas Eve with me? I mean, I know there’s the party on the next day, but I thought we could, um, hang out somewhere, just the two of us? If that’s something you’d be fine with! You —”

“Yes.”

Yosuke gaped at him, his words stopping before they could tangle into something incomprehensible. “Yes?”

Yu looked at him straight in the eyes. “There’s nothing I would like more, Yosuke.” Then he got in the car, trying to hold back his laughter at the flabbergasted expression on his partner’s face. His phone buzzed with a text immediately after the car drove off.

_[Yosuke]: ur an asshole u kno that???_

_[Yu]: I’ll make it up to you on Christmas Eve. :)_

Maybe he should have felt a _little_ bad for teasing him, but Yu found that he couldn’t feel anything other than unbridled giddiness at the moment. Yosuke couldn’t blame him for that, could he?


End file.
